Singing in the Key of One Piece
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: A fanfiction where I made parodies of songs and fit them into character situations within One Piece! I accept requests for songs!
1. Chapter 1

So this idea came to me... You guessed it: While listening to music and writing fanfiction!

I bring to you:

Singing in the Key of One Piece!

Where I take requested songs and make them fit into OP, the best I can. (Basically parodies)

Sorry in advance for the spacing. It won't let me put lines in between cause I pressed enter at the end of each line... ~

Here goes.

* * *

The Campfire Song Song

(Spongebob, duh)

Aka

The Adventure Song Song

(Brook sings a song to cheer everyone up as the eat around a fire on an island)

Brook:

I call this one, the Adventure song song.

Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our adventure song.

Our -A-d-v-e-n-tu-r-e -s-o-n-g- song.

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooong.

Usopp: dun, dun, duuuun...

[Luffy attempts to sing in the background]

Brook:

-A-d-v-e-n-tu-r-e -s-o-n-g- song.

-A-d-v-e-n-tu-r-e -s-o-n-g- song,

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong,

But it'll help if you just sing

Aloong!

Brook:

-A-d-v-e-n-tu-r-e -s-o-n-g- song,

Luffy-san!

Luffy:

Song! -A-d-v-e-u-s-g

Brook:

Zoro-San!

Zoro: [sleeping]

Two seconds later

Brook:

Good, Zoro-san!

Brook:

It'll heeeelp, it'll heeeeeelp, if you just sing aloooooong!

Oooh yeah!

[Usopp shoots small fireworks behind him.]

* * *

Superman

(Taylor Swift)

Aka

My Hero

(A song from Luffy's perspective as Shanks is sailing away from Fuchsia)

Tall, dark and my hero

He puts his hat on my head and he sails away

To see the sea or just drink

It's the same thing to me

Ive got my mother's eyes, my father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that Ill miss him

I hang on every word he said, yay

And he smiles and say, "What'll you do?"

I say, "Sail after you!"

I always forget to tell you, I wanna be like you, Like you... forever

I watch my hero sail away

He's got a busy day today

Go drink the world dry, I'll be around

I watch my hero sail away

Don't come back I'm gonna beat you someday

But for now I'll be right here on the ground

While you sail from my town.

Tall, dark and super strong

He's complicated, he's irrational and drunk

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his deep eyes has me sayin'

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK

I always forget to tell you I wanna be like you, Like you from the very first day

I watch my hero sail away

He's got a busy day today

Go drink the world dry I'll be around

I watch my hero sail away

Don't come back ill beat you someday

But for now I'll be right here on the ground

While you sail from my town.

And I watch you sail across the sea

And I hope you don't get beat by some other guy

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm starstruck and looking out from the shore

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing a gift came from you

Wishing a card came from you

Wishing a call came from you

'Cause I wanted to be like you from the very first day

I watch my hero sail away

He's got a busy day today

Go drink the world dry, I'll be around...

Just a decade more of staying here

I watch my hero sail away

I swear I'll beat you someday

Cause for right now I'll be right here on the ground

As you sail from my town

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

As you sail from my town...

* * *

Folsom Prison Blues

(Johnny Cash)

Aka

Impel Down Blues

(We can all guess who this one centers around, yup it's Ace)

I hear the ship a comin'

It's sailing 'round the bend,

And I ain't seen the sunshine

Since, I don't know when

I'm stuck in Impel Down

And time keeps draggin' on

But that ship keeps a-rollin'

To bring me to Marineford

When I was just a baby

My Gramps told me, "Son

Always be a good boy

Become a marine and have fun,"

But at 17 I sailed off

And cast my die

When I hear that ship a comin'

I hang my head and cry

I bet there's Celestial Dragons eatin'

Up there in Mariejois

They're probably drinkin' coffee

And shootin' those stupid guns

Well I know I had it comin'

I know I can't be free

But those demons keep a-movin'

And that's what tortures me

Well, if they freed me from this prison

If that ship was mine

I'd definitely move on a little

Farther down the line

Far from Impel Down

That's where I want to stay

And I'd let my family

Help me fight these fears away...

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Put your requests in a review and use the format below:

Song Name:

Artist/Band:

Thank you and until next time,

OnePieceDoesExist


	2. Frozen

Hi! Look another chapter already, I'm on a roll!

This one is sort of an expansion of a request I got so I hope you got your winter clothes on or else you'll get Frozen.

IMPORTANT:

Also for the first song everything that is in parenthesis is what Luffy is saying the same time Vivi is that contradicts what she is saying.

-(-)-(-)-

Love is an Open Door

(Frozen)

Aka

Food is an open door

(Little skit where Vivi is trying to get Luffy to sing a romantic song with her after the banquet in Alabasta. One sided VivixLuffy)

Vivi:

All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

Luffy:

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the meat talking or the chocolate fondue

Vivi:

But with you

Luffy:

But with food

I found my place

Vivi:

I see your face

Both:

And it's nothing like I've ever known before

(Food is an open door)

Love is an open door

(Food is an open door)

Love is and open door

(Food is an open door)

Love is an open door

Vivi:

With you

Luffy:

With food

Vivi:

With you

Luffy:

With food

Both:

(Food is an open door)

Love is and open door

Luffy:

It's funny that

We finish each other's

Vivi:

Sandwiches!

(No, my sandwiches!)

Vivi:

I've never met someone

Both:

Who thinks so much like me

Our mental synchronization

(Our mental synchro-what?)

Vivi:

Can have but one explanation

Luffy:

Food

Vivi:

You And I

Luffy:

Were

Vivi:

Just

Both:

Meant to be

Vivi:

Say goodbye

Luffy:

Say goodbye

Both:

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore

(Food is an open door)

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more

Vivi:

With you

Luffy:

With Food

Vivi:

With you

Luffy:

With Food

Both:

(Food is an open door!)

Love is an open door!

Vivi: *sighs*

-(-)-(-)-

For the first time in forever

(Frozen)

Aka

For the first time since Arlong

(Nami the night after Arlongs defeat and is contemplating her feelings towards Luffy while robin is running around in the world trying not to get recognized by anyone.)

Nami:

The window is open

So's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew that we could laugh so much!

For years I've roamed these empty streets,

Why have a town with only fishy creeps

Finally, they're opening up their doors

There'll be actual real live people,

It'll be totally strange.

But wow! Am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever,

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time since Arlong came,

We'll be laughing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time since Arlong came

I won't be fighting alone

I can't wait to see everyone! (GASPS) What if he is the one?

Tonight, imagine me partying and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ha, nope!

I suddenly see him standing there,

That strong friend of mine, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then, I enjoy the entire evening

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be dancing, there'll be fun

For the first time since Arlong came

I may have found my someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance in him

But for the first time in Arlong came

It's got to be real

Robin:

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the shadow

You always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Put on a show

Make one wrong move

And you'll get killed you know

But it's only for a moment

Nami: These thoughts were only for a moment

Robin: It's agony to wait

Nami: It's confusing to think

Robin:

Sneak past the guards

Open the gate

Nami:

The gate to my heart

For the first time since Arlong came

Robin: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Nami: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Robin: Be the shadow you always have to be

Nami: A chance to change my lonely world

Robin: Conceal

Nami: A chance to find true love

Robin:

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them see

Nami:

I know my decisions comes tomorrow

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time since Arlong came

For the first time in forever

Arlong's not in my way

Oh!

-(-)-(-)-

Let it go

(Frozen)

Aka

Let me go

(Robin after her rescue from Enies Lobby)

The snow glows white on the island tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the shadow you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them see

Well, now they've seen!

Let me go, let me go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let me go, let me go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold stares never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how their smiles

Make the word "devil's child" seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, I'm a pirate And free!

Let me go, let me go

I am one with the shadows

Let me go, let me go

They won't see me deliver my final blow!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the government rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in shattered pieces on the ground

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let me go, let me go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let me go, let me go

That devil girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold stares never bothered me anyway!

-(-)-(-)-

Yay! Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Don't forget to leave a review or request for other songs!

Until then,

OnePieceDoesExist


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I too wasn't expecting this update, but an amazing and beautiful reviewer going by the name of poyochin requested this song and I couldn't resist!

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Ok, so this song was actually REALLY hard to figure out. So I eventually turned it into an argument-turned-song between Zoro and Tashigi in which Tashigi is arguing that the sword she helped picked out for him undoubtedly belongs to her and keeps interrupting him as she gets drawn into the song.

-when that dash is in front of the line, it's Zoro singing.

•When that blob is in from of the line, it's Tashigi singing.

And when nothing's in front of the line, it's both of them.

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

Don't Go breaking my Heart

Aka

Don't Go breaking my Sword!

Sung by the beautiful duet of Zoro and Tashigi! Enjoy!

-Don't go breaking my sword!

•I couldn't if I tried

-Woman I'm getting restless-

•You may be a pirate, but you're not that kind!

-Don't go breaking my sword

•You put the weight on me

-Marine when you knock on my back!-

•I accidentally gave you my sword!

Nobody knows it

-When you were down-hah!

•When we met at Lougetown,I felt like a clown

Only we know it

-Right from the start

•I gave you my sword!

-So don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my sword!

-And nobody told us l-

•'Cause nobody showed me

-And now it's up to me t-

•I think I can get it

-Don't misunderstand me!

•You put the fight in my life

-You put the ache to my headache

•I've got your sword in my sights

Nobody knows it

-When you searched the ground-

•I felt like such the clown!

Only we know it, Only we know it,

-But right from the start-

•I gave you my sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•Nobody knows it!

-When you were down-

•My glasses were on the ground!

-Right from the start-

•I gave you my sword

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Don't go breaking my-

•I won't go breaking your sword!

-Let me finish, damn woman!

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

That was a tough one. Geez. I hope that the person that requested this liked it and thank you, poyochin, for the reviews, they made me happy! The events their referring to are when Tashigi beats those thugs up in her introduction, Zoro mentions Kuina's death and their promise, and her glasses falling on the ground and when she helps pick out his sword in that sword shop.

Leave your requests in the form of a review! Peace out! Until next time!

OnePieceDoesExist


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a while hasn't it! A whole two hours? Anyway, these next two songs are a request courtesy of WolfChild23! (Btw love the first song!)

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

•

Warrior

Aka

Still a Girl

•

Sung my the amazing, Robin!

•

You fascinated me

I was cloaked in shadows and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

Or maybe a demon deep within

•

I ventured slowly

Afraid of trusting you too carefully

But pretty soon I was entranced

•

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

•

Teach me how to trust

I'll show you if I can

You're my mortal flaw

And my fatal sin

Let me feel the warmth

Shield the pain

The burn

Under my skin

•

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm faithful

Won't let myself believe

That what I feel is wrong

I Finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

•

That behind this hard exterior

I am still a girl

•

My memory refused

To separate the lies from truth

And search the past

The buster call created

•

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Loved and hated

•

You take me by the hand

I'm seeing who I really am

Teach me how to trust

I'll show you that I can

You're my mortal flaw

And my gleeful sin

Dont let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

•

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm faithful

Won't let myself believe

That what I feel is wrong

I Finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

•

That behind this hard exterior

I am still a girl

I am still a girl...

•

You take me by the hand

I'm sure of who I am

You taught me how to trust

I showed you that I can

You're all my mortal flaw

And my favorite sin

I'll protect you from the sting

The pain

The burn

Under your skin

•

You put me to the test

I proved I was faithful

Didn't let myself believe

That what I felt was wrong

I Finally saw what

You knew was inside me

All along

•

That behind this hard exterior

I am still a girl

•

This family come to life

Wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes

I must be dreaming

•

Clutch my fists tight

Brace myself for the fight

I've heard that seeing

Is believing.

•

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

•

And the Next Song!

I am a Pirate, You are a Princess

Aka

I am a Marine, You are a Devil

Sung by Spandem... (Ew)

•

Is there a hole in your soul

or am i mistaken?

I guess I don't see anything there!

You be the prisoner,

I'll be the executioner,

Just like 1st grade on the playground all day!

•

Soon enough you'll hear the Buster Call calling for you,

After that there is not much else you can do!

•

Have you forgotten your place?!

I'm being sarcastic!

That shit killed a island of Oharans

•

I have a good thing,

You are a bad thing,

Why would he want to break this?

Who would want to break this up?

•

Soon enough you'll hear the seagull calling your name!

Everyday your life will be draining away!

•

I am a marine, you are a demon!

I could sail the seven seas!

Bring back some presents (like your head) for all the marines!

Everyone will love me!

Even the Gorosai will love me!

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

Yay, done! I hope you guys liked it!

The first song was Robin talking about how Luffy knew she was a good person a got her to stop looking at herself as the devil's child and just as Nico Robin.

The second one was originally going to be either Luffy and Vivi (again) or Kohza and Vivi, but then THAT somehow ended up on my screen so... Sorry it got a little dark and disturbing...

Bring on the songs guys! Till then,

OnePieceDoesExist


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again! Wow, I didn't think that this story would get so much attention! Thank you everybody! I live you all! WolfChild23 is back with two more requests! I absolutely love both of these songs!

•

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

•

Demons

Aka

Marines

Sung by Ace.

•

Mayday! Mayday!

The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

The marines are all around me,

Circling like vultures

They wanna break me and wash away my lineage

Wash away my lineage

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

Our parents are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I'm caught by

The marines

I cannot stop this dread taking over

It takes control and drags me into darkness

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel your light on me

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

Our parents are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I'm captured by

The marines

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need your smile to heal my pain

When My parents become my worst enemy

Our enemy

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay

Our parents are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

Our parents are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I'm captured by

The marines

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

Our parents are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I'm captured by

The marines!

•

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

•

Dollhouse

Aka

Dollhouse

(cause I can)

Sung by Sabo.

•

Hey boy, open the door, play with your toys

We'll be a perfect family.

When you walk away, it's when we really play

You don't hear me when I say,

Help! World please wake up.

Their getting a slave, and I can hear the screams from here!

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,

Don't wanna see what goes down in the dungeons.

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your suit and put on your doll faces.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your little brother, won't you be a good elder?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Ive seen things that nobody should see

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Ive seen things that nobody should see)

Hey boy, look at my mom, she's got it going on.

Ha, you're blinded by her status.

When you turn your back,

I hear a deadly crack

And the 'worker's' on the floor again.

Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic,

Plastic.

Go back to being plastic.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens

One day they'll see the horrors in the dungeon.

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your suit and put on your doll faces.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Somebody help me! Look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your little brother, won't you be a good elder?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Why won't anyone look through the curtains?!

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Ive seen things that nobody should see.

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Ive seen things that nobody should see.)

Hey boy (hey boy, hey boy, hey boy, hey boy)

Hey boy, open your door, play with your toys

We'll be a perfect family.

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your suit and put on your doll faces.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please... I thrown away the curtains!

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your little brother, won't you be a good elder?

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please look through the window!

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I've seen things that nobody should see.

(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Ive seen things that nobody should see.)

•

-(Singing in the Key of One Piece)-

•

Yay done! If you have any more requests you know where to leave them!

Btw to anyone who reads any of my other stories. (Marked, Finding a Phoenix, The Golden Sunflower, or Make a wish upon a star) don't worry, chapters are coming. I'm waiting until I finish the next chapter for all of them so I can update them all together in a giant mass of story! But I'm pretty sure ill get them updated by the end of the week!

That's all for now! Until next time,

One PieceDoesExist


End file.
